


Opposites Attract

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Glenn and Ares being extra cute.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanaxsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hanaxsongs).



Thump.

Glenn groaned as the sound woke him up from his sleep. He sat up, combing fingers through his blonde hair and letting out a soft sigh. Had he slept long enough? He honestly wasn’t sure. Stepping into a pair of fluffy white bunny slippers while stretching out his feathered wings as much as he could, he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth before glancing into the mirror. Were those dark circles under his eyes? Shaking his head, he stepped out of his slippers and took off his pyjamas to take a shower.

Thump.

There it was again! But this time it sounded different, perhaps louder since it could be heard over the spray of the water as Glenn washed himself, hoping the running water and steam would wake him up. He certainly did feel more awake as he stepped back into his slippers and wrapped a thick fluffy towel around his waist, heading downstairs to find the source of those noises. He saw that there were a few things on the floor… and was that… a ginger tabby tail? Had he and Ares adopted a cat? But the tail seemed too big for any normal sort of cat…

Following the tail, Glenn noticed that it was attached to a very familiar rump. Any frustration he’d felt immediately melted away as he stroked over the soft fluffy tail. “Ares? What are you doing?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

Ares turned around, a pair of ginger tabby ears nestled within his equally ginger hair. One of them flicked and he simply pulled Glenn close, nuzzling into his neck. “I was just doing something.”

“Knocking things off the counter, that’s what. Just like a cat. And you even have the ears and tail to match!” Glenn stroked down his husband’s back, not minding that he was only in his underwear. “How did this happen?”

“No idea.” Ares shrugged mildly. “But you like it so I might keep these.” He grinned, his tail curling around to tickle Glenn’s bare arm. “I want to curl on your lap…”

“Awww. Come on then.” Glenn led Ares to the sofa and sat down, straightening the towel out and letting his husband settle down. His slender fingers carefully ran through the soft ginger hair and over the fluffy ears. “You became a hundred times more adorable, you know? Not that you weren’t adorable already…”

Ares seemed to purr at the contact, his fluffy tail curling around his waist. Closing his eyes, he relaxed as Glenn stroked over his skin, soft fingertips so gentle against him. He may have had some strange ways of working but it was always Glenn’s touch that calmed him, making him feel that all was well in the world again. Yet despite his chaotic nature, Glenn had been drawn to him. And Glenn was practically Ares’ opposite, being made of kindness and purity…

Opposites really did attract, didn’t they?

Glenn sighed happily as Ares shiifted and rested his head in his lap, his fingers moving to tease over those cute ginger tabby ears. He chuckled as the ears twitched under the touch. Smiling, he stroked over his husband’s hair. “How long are you going to have those cute ears and that soft tail?”

“I don’t know,” Ares said while briefly pondering, “but I hope they last a good while. That feels nice.”

“It does.” Glenn’s fingers trailed down and stroked over the fluffy tail. “I could get used to this. But don’t go full cat on me too often, okay? I wouldn’t want you to knock something important off the counter!”

“Of course not. I love you, Glenn.” Ares smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband on the nose.

“I love you too, Ares.” Glenn felt his cheeks heating up slightly, the pale skin taking on a pink tinge. “And I’ll make sure you’re happy too.” He lightly scritched under one of the cat ears, chuckling as it flicked in response.

“You just being close to me makes me happy. Mmm… I could just stay here forever.”

“Me too. But I’m starting to get hungry. Would you like anything?”

“Maybe some fish? I am starving.” Ares sat up so his husband could stand and the two headed into the kitchen.

“I’ll make us something then. Just don’t jump up onto the counter while I’m working, okay?”


End file.
